Repercusiones
by Hermiwg
Summary: Continuación del 6º Libro: Os preguntareis porque Severus Snape es así, porqué se convirtió en Mortifago. Pero eso es algo que os contaré más adelante... Por ahora, partiré desde la noche en la que Albus Dumbledore murió con la maldición imperdonable. DrH
1. Recordando

¡Hola chicas/os¿Qué tal? Primero que nada dar las gracias a la gente que me ha animado a publicar este fic (puesto que no me atrevía) y avisar que **_mi historia contiene spoilers del 6 libro_** así que quien no lo haya leído y no quiere enterarse de nada pues no leas este fic **_¡Quedas advertida/o!_**

De momento publicaré solo este capitulo y si recibo muchos reviews que me inciten a continuar subiré el resto de los capítulos que llevo escritos (no son muchos pero algo hay).

Qué más…. ¡Se me olvida algo de fijo!

¡Ah¡Sí¡Cómo se me puede olvidar esto… ¬¬!

**_Dedico este fic_** a mis amigas de toda la vida **_en especial a Rebeca,_** a **Yáre,** una chica majísima que conocí en este mundillo que me encanta como escribe (fue ella la que me explicó como podía subir mis historias y si todo va bien subiré alguna cosilla que tengo por ahí) **y** por último quiero dedicárselo **a todas las personas que han escrito fics** **buenísimos y me ha llevado a animarme para hacer el mío… **(Si es que me paso el día enchufada al ordenador ¬¬ jajajaja) gracias a esas personas he pasado ratos muy agradables **_¡Gracias! _**

Pues eso… me queda el Disclaimer y el resumen… allá voy.

**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes (salvo que me invente yo alguno y la verdad tengo pensado hacerlo) son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner. No saco ninguna remuneración económica publicando este fic ya que solo quiero divertirme y divertir al lector al escribir.

Pues lo dicho que todo suyo menos lo que yo me invente jiji.

**Resumen:**

Os preguntareis porque Severus Snape es así, porqué se convirtió en Mortifago. Pero eso es algo que os contaré más adelante por ahora, partiré desde la noche en la que Albus Dumbledore murió con la maldición imperdonable.

Listo, comenzamos:

* * *

**Repercusiones**

**Capítulo 1**

**Recordando**

Severus estaba sentado, mirando a la nada, pensando en una noche concreta. Esa noche en la que perdió su empleo y el poco respeto que le quedaba… Por si fuera poco, también estaba el hecho de que todos los aurores del Ministerio de Magia lo buscarían. De eso no había la menor duda.

Pero en el fondo todo eso poco importaba, lo que de verdad le importaba era que aquella noche perdió a la única persona que le había comprendido, la única persona que había sido como un padre para él. Por eso nunca se perdonaría lo que hizo: matar a Albus Dumbledore, el mejor Director de Hogwarts que el colegio jamás había tenido ¡no tenía perdón! No podría perdonárselo nunca, nunca… ¡Jamás! Y viviría con la culpa el resto de su vida.

Ahora ya no podía lamentarse, estaba todo hecho y no había salida. No podía dar marcha atrás. Debía ser fuerte aunque su corazón se desgarrara por dentro. Sí debía serlo… por el mismo, por Albus y por Draco.

Draco… ese chico no tenía la culpa de nada y sin embargo su ahijado estaba metido en todo. Solo el simple hecho de tener unos padres que apoyan y adoran incondicionalmente al causante de todo esto por "la diferencia de sangre entre muggles y magos" le había marcado y condenado para siempre.

Estaba decidido, seguiría con lo acordado: ayudaría desde el bando contrario, en las filas de Voldemort y llegado el momento interferiría en la batalla final.

Así se lo había pedido Albus y así lo haría. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

El ex-profesor de pociones había superado "la diferencia de sangre" y ahora no entendía como podía haber tan siquiera pensado en ello. Lo mismo le pasaba a Draco pero ninguno de los dos podía dar a conocer su disconformidad respecto a ese tema.

Otra cosa que Severus había superado era el nombrar a "su amo" Voldemort, pero esto tenía sus pros y sus contras…

Los contras; debía tener cuidado porque si el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se enteraba le caería una buena sesión de maldiciones… y los pros; Albus le había enseñado que temer un nombre solo incrementaba el temor de lo nombrado – Severus ante esta frase recordó a cierta muchacha, ella sería una pieza clave en esta guerra al igual que Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley y otros muchos entre los que se encontraba Draco - que razón tenía…

Volviendo a la realidad, se dio cuenta del motivo por el que se había puesto a recordar. El motivo estaba ahí, en sus manos… y es que sostenía una carta de la madre de Draco.

"_Severus, el señor tenebroso, quiere que dejéis las montañas al atardecer, enviará a alguien a recogeros._

_Cuida de Draco."_

_Cissa_

Sí, se encontraban en las montañas escondidos. Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella fatídica noche y desde entonces estaban ahí.

Draco y él se habían comunicado con su señor después de huir de los terrenos de Hogwarts y éste los envió a las altas montañas.

La cueva en la que se encontraban estaba protegida de igual manera que el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix y solo Voldemort podía revelarte dónde se situaba. Además por seguridad, ambos llevaban hechizos desilusionadores.

Bien – se dijo a sí mismo – si debo enfrentar por primera vez a Voldemort tendré que hablar con mi ahijado primero, ya que tal como había pensado no fue capaz de matar al ex-director. Aunque aún no se si podré confiar en él.

Muy lejos de ahí, un muchacho de ojos verdes despertaba agitado con un sentimiento de vacío, angustia y miedo que no le gustaba nada… esos no eran sus sentimientos y sin embargo no podía saber de quien eran, llevaba dos semanas sintiéndolos y eso le desconcertaba mucho.

Ahora todo era distinto, de nuevo había perdido a otro ser querido… la persona que creyó como su abuelo, aunque le hubiese ocultado muchas cosas, había muerto a manos de un asesino: Severus Snape. Ese día en el que Severus se convirtió en asesino juró venganza. No pararía hasta acabar con Snape, Lestrange y Voldemort. Claro está también tenía en cuenta a Draco pero ese de momento debía esperar…

Miró el reloj y viendo que ya era tarde se levantó y fue directo a la ducha pensando en como sería ese nuevo día, preparándose para enfrentar de nuevo a sus tíos.

Mucha gente sabía lo que ese muchacho de 17 años había sufrido pero lo que nadie sabía era lo que el destino le tenía preparado. Todo lo que le quedaba por sufrir.

* * *

Bueno:

¿Qué tal¿Qué os ha parecido?

Dejar algún review con vuestra mas sincera opinión… de vosotras/os depende que continúe o no…

Solo tenéis que dar al botoncito que dice **GO para dejarme un review**.

A los que habéis leído este capitulo y no dejáis review ¡Gracias! Aunque os agradecería que lo hicierais… Yo antes no los dejaba pero comprendí cuanto le gusta a los autores que les valoren su trabajo y les dejen sus opiniones.

Besos

¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

"**_Me mata el mismo sol que a ti te alumbra"_**

Hermiwg


	2. Explicaciones

¿Hola qué tal¡Espero que bien! Yo estoy algo agobiada porque tengo que estudiar para exámenes y tal… y veo que no me da tiempo… pero bueno ¡hay que ser felices!

¡Ah! Una cosa que no dije en el primer capítulo (ya que no sabía si lo iba seguir) es que actualizaré cada dos semanas (o eso intentaré) lo más seguro es que sea los domingos (aunque puede ser otro día, como me ha ocurrido esta vez... últimamente se va mucho la luz y me borra todo lo que he escrito ( ¡Vaya mierda! ) puesto que de lunes a viernes tengo clase y los viernes por la tarde y sábados salgo por ahí... ¡Así que me quedan los domingos para publicar y estudiar! Ahhhhhh que me va a dar algo…

Tengo que avisar que **este fic contiene spoilers del 6 libro**… Aunque si habéis llegado a este capitulo es porque os habéis leído el libro o bien, no os importa que contenga spoilers. (Que deducción ehhh ¬¬ jajaja)

**Gracias por los reviews** que me habéis dejado. La verdad no pensaba que gustara tanto… Este es mi primer fic y estaba muy nerviosa pero me hacía mucha ilusión publicarlo para ver que opinabais.

A los que no han dejado reviews pero me han dicho cuanto les ha gustado ¡Gracias!

Que mas decir… jejeje tengo tantas cosas que deciros… lo malo es que me enrollo mucho jiji ¬¬

Por cierto, acepto ideas de los lectores, incluso podría meter algún personaje basado en esa persona… no lo sé ¡ya veré!

De nuevo, gracias.

Bueno, vamos un poco al grano...

**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k.Rowling con este fic (o con otros) solo quiero pasar el rato escribiendo, así que, no me denuncies Jo jejeje.

**Resumen:**

Os preguntareis porque Severus Snape es así, porqué se convirtió en Mortífago. Pero eso es algo que os contaré más adelante por ahora, partiré desde la noche en la que Albus Dumbledore murió con la maldición imperdonable.

Listo, comenzamos:

* * *

**Repercusiones**

**Capítulo 2**

**Explicaciones**

Draco paseaba por la ladera montañosa cuando su padrino le llamó.

- Draco, quiero preguntarte una cosa - dijo su antiguo profesor.

- Dime¿qué quieres? – preguntó el joven.

- La verdad es que no se por donde empezar…

- Tal vez si me dices el motivo de esta charla… sería un buen comienzo – dijo Malfoy sonriendo.

- El motivo es Voldemort – dijo Snape haciendo que a Draco se le borrara su sonrisa de la cara – he recibido una carta, de tu madre y…

- ¿Y que dice? – preguntó Draco dudoso.

- Draco, déjame terminar.

- Está bien.

- El caso es que no se si puedo confiar en ti – dijo sin rodeos. Ante esto la cara del Slytherin, que no solía expresar emociones, era de total asombro – y por eso…

Draco estaba desconcertado ¿Qué quería decir con eso su padrino?

- Por eso… - prosiguió Snape - ¿harías un juramento? - dijo el ex-profesor jugando con la varita en la mano, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Draco, mientras miraba a su ahijado.

Si la cara del rubio antes era de total asombro ahora era todo un poema puesto que no podía creerse lo que oía. ¿Qué motivos tendría su padrino para hacer eso?

- Si no fuera así, me lanzarías un Obliviate ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero no me gustaría que me obligaras a hacerlo… Si no aceptas, no debes recordar nada de esta conversación. – contestó Severus.

- Está bien – dijo Draco.

- Muy bien, siéntate Draco.

Severus Snape empezó a preparar las cosas necesarias del juramento, entre ellas se encontraba una poción muy complicada llamada _"Pactum"_ que debía ser ingerida después de que el mago diese su palabra.

- De acuerdo, empecemos. ¿Juras por el honor de un mago que tus intenciones son diferentes a las que todos creen?

- Sí, lo juro.

- ¿Juras que esas intenciones son buenas y que no buscas ningún beneficio de esto?

- Lo juro.

Después de esto Severus cogió un frasco para verter la poción recitando unas palabras antiguas de magia negra, mientras Draco observaba e intentaba entender algo de lo que su padrino recitaba.

- Bebe – le ordenó Snape.

Draco cogió el frasco y se lo bebió de un trago poniendo muy mala cara.

- ¿Cuál es el sabor? – preguntó el ex profesor.

- ¿Sabor? - dijo confundido - ¿Para que lo quieres saber?

- Draco, esa poción según el sabor que tenga dirá si eres sincero o no, si lo eres la poción reforzará el juramento diciendo ciertas palabras que más tarde te diré.

- Pues el sabor… no se como explicártelo, es salado pero a la vez dulce, esta fuerte y a la vez suave, está rico, sabe a algo pero no sabe a nada… ¡Es muy raro!

- ¡Perfecto!

- ¿Qué es lo perfecto¿Y por qué me haces tomar esta poción? – dijo empezando a hartarse Draco.

- Draco, ya te lo he dicho.

- ¿No confías en mi verdad?

- No, no es eso…

- ¡Sí¡Lo es! Piensas que estoy del lado de Voldemort… ¡Pues estás muy equivocado!

- Draco…

- ¡No tienes idea de lo que me sucede¡No me conoces ni conoces las razones por las que estoy aquí!

- Draco…

- ¡No sabes lo que sufro ni sabes por lo que lucho¡Ni siquiera se porqué confío en ti¡Nada!

Aquello fue el detonante del ex-profesor y gritó:

- ¡Basta¡Ya está bien! Te lo explicaré todo pero cálmate…

- Lo siento – dijo Draco arrepentido.

- Primero debemos terminar el juramento y para ello hay que esperar a que se pase el efecto de la poción. Con respecto a tus sentimientos… algo intuyo no soy del todo ciego ¿sabes¿Acaso te crees que no se como la miras¡Se te nota a distancia Draco¡Deberías ser más cuidadoso!

- ¿Có…¿Cómo¿Cómo lo sabes? - consiguió decir.

- Tranquilo no pasa nada, ya entenderás muchas cosas pero ahora solo me centraré en la poción. – dijo Severus.

- A ver... como empezar... - dijo pensando en voz alta -. Bien, creo que... Sí, está bien.

Esta poción se llama _"Pactum"_. Sirve para reforzar el juramento de un mago, como ya te he dicho, y dependiendo del sabor que tenga muestra las intenciones del mago que la toma. Lo siento - añadió al ver la cara de Draco - tengo que estar totalmente seguro para contarte ciertas cosas, son de suma importancia y no pueden tomarse a la ligera.

Como iba diciendo es muy importante el sabor. Si se contraponen los sabores es muy buena señal, quiere decir que no mientes. En determinadas ocasiones algunos sabores específicos muestran algo del futuro, bueno, más bien te orientan.

En tu caso lo salado y lo dulce significa que sufrirás pero que llegará la felicidad que tanto ansías mientras que lo fuerte y lo suave nos dice que tus intenciones son buenas y que luchas por un motivo real, el cual es muy fuerte.

- Mi motivo es demasiado importante como para no luchar por él – dijo el joven.

- Lo suponía... creo que cada vez hay menos dudas... Bueno, no importa.

Severus miró el reloj viendo que se hacía tarde, supuso que los efectos de la poción ya habrían pasado y lo comprobó, le tomó el pulso y efectivamente, había pasado.

- Ya ha pasado el efecto¿listo?

- Sí, lo estoy.

- De acuerdo, cuando coja tus manos con las mías debemos decir los dos _"Pactum Actum Distum"_ para que lo que has jurado ante mí se refuerce con la poción.

Así lo hicieron y terminaron el juramento. Después Snape le explicó el efecto que tendría la poción en caso de que se incumpliera el pacto ya que el joven lo había preguntado.

" Si lo incumples – le dijo - quedarás en un estado parecido al que te deja la maldición Cruciatus cuando a alguien "se le va la mano", es decir, el estado en el que se encuentran los padres de Longbottom."

- Ahora... la carta. Toma. - se la entregó a Draco.

La leyó y quedó todavía más confundido. ¿Por qué su madre le pedía a Severus que le cuidara?

- Severus¿por qué mi madre te pide que me cuides?

- ... Tengo que contarte muchas cosas y será mejor que no me interrumpas hasta que haya finalizado.

- Si, tienes demasiadas cosas que contarme...

Y así, Severus Snape, el antiguo profesor de Pociones y Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras le narraba como a principios de curso Narcissa fue a verle junto a Bellatrix para pedirle que vigilara a su hijo y que si tenía problemas con su misión le ayudara. Le contó como le había vigilado y ayudado cuando lo necesitó, como aquella vez con Potter, y como al ver que Draco no podía realizar su misión el la completó.

Le contó que era espía y que había estado filtrando información a la Orden (cosa que ya no podía hacer porque lo consideraban el traidor que traicionó, ironías de la vida...) desde que Voldemort regresó en la tercera prueba de "El Torneo de los Tres Magos".

Cuando acabó Draco miraba fijamente el suelo, por su culpa Severus había destruido su vida poniéndola al servicio del ser más despreciable, repugnante y ruin que existe sobre la faz de la tierra. Una tos le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Draco...

- Yo, lo siento tío, siento tanto que por mí hayas tenido que matarle... yo... si no hubiese aceptado la misión... ¡maldita sea! Si no aceptaba la misión ¡hubiese matado a mi madre! Y mi padre por no perder protagonismo le hubiese importando una mierda que mi madre muriese. Pero a mí no me da igual. Haré lo que sea para protegerla, a ella y a... – pero no continuó hablando, se calló y reflexionó un poco.

Tras un rato de silencio continuó.

- Yo, ya sabes como es él... tú, me enseñaste que luchar por lo que uno quiere – a estas alturas Snape tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero como su ahijado seguía mirando al suelo, no se percató - es bueno, y si tengo que pasar por esto para protegerlas, lo haré. Daré mi vida por ellas. – terminó levantando la cabeza y mirando a su tío.

Le confundió verlo sonreír y cuando le iba a preguntar el dijo:

- Draco me alegra que pienses eso, no me has defraudado para nada – y le abrazó paternalmente, ciertamente era lo más parecido a un padre que tenía.

- Hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte - dijo Malfoy.

- Dime – contestó Snape.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste protegerme?

- Porque eres diferente.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado la verdad... No se si está a la altura. Si no os gusta algo decídmelo ¿de acuerdo? 

¡Gracias!

Agradecimientos a:

**EneriLupin, Yare, Golo, Red-Angel-EminemeF, CotedeLupin, MakiTa RaDcLiFfE, noin ange, AiAmano, luna felton, nerwen anarion, LORA.D**

En general: Algunos/as me habéis preguntado de quien es ese sentimiento de vacío que Harry nota... no lo puedo contestar, ya lo veréis. Otros/as me habéis preguntado si saldrá cierta pareja... y la respuesta es sí, ya se verá con el tiempo.

Siento no poder contestaros individualmente pero con esto de que se va la luz... (Por lo visto se han roto unos cables con la tormenta y lo están arreglando ¬¬) no me apetece volver a escribir todo así que voy rápido. El próximo, prometo que respondo, además supongo que habrá más dudas ¿verdad?

¡GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!

_**REVIEWS ¡Por favor!

* * *

**_

**"_Qué es poesía tu me lo preguntas,_**

_**¡Poesía eres tú!"**_

Hermiwg


	3. Dobby y el Lord

Antes que nada disculparme… sé que no tengo perdón pero entre que no tenía ganas de seguir la historia, que perdí los capítulos escritos que tenía en mi cuaderno y que no me sobra el tiempo… **Lo siento de verdad**. Gracias a los que me apoyan y siento de veras que la gente que esperaba que actualizase se haya quedado sin nada durante tanto tiempo.

Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k.Rowling y la Warner. Solo quiero pasar el rato escribiendo :D

**Resumen:**

Os preguntareis porque Severus Snape es así, porqué se convirtió en Mortifago. Pero eso es algo que os contaré más adelante por ahora, partiré desde la noche en la que Albus Dumbledore murió con la maldición imperdonable.

Listo, comenzamos:

* * *

**Repercusiones**

**Capítulo 3**

**Dobby y el Lord**

Harry Potter se hallaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación, en Privet Drive. Como todos los años, Harry regresaba en verano a la casa de sus tíos y a estos no les hacía ni la más mínima gracia. Consideraban a este chico, su sobrino, un ser anormal y en opinión de Vernon Dursley, tío del muchacho, "todos los de su especie eran iguales".

Harry no era un chico corriente, él era un mago y sus tíos simples muggles, no por ello peores personas pero muggles al fin y al cabo. Había asistido al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería desde que conociera su procedencia a los 11 años, edad en la que se recibe la carta de admisión en dicha escuela. Ese era su último año en Hogwarts y su último verano en la casa de sus tíos. Como le había prometido a Dumbledore, había regresado a esa casa pero su estancia estaba limitada. En cuanto cumpliese los 17 años, edad a la que se alcanza la mayoría de edad en el mundo de los magos, se largaría para no volver jamás. Harry se iría a Godric Hollow, hogar que habían ocupado sus padres hasta que fueron asesinados por Lord Voldemort.

En estos momentos Harry se hallaba pensando sobre su futuro; ¿Cómo sería¿Estaría vivo a los 20¿Tendría hijos? Pero lo que más le preocupaba era Ginny¿estaría a salvo? Poco después se dio cuenta de que pensar en su futuro era inútil pues en el presente tenía suficientes preocupaciones, con eso le bastaba.

Se acordó de Dumbledore, la noche en la que fue asesinado. Ese vejete chiflado… si no hubiese confiado en ese traidor… Snape… Nunca olvidaría las palabras de Dumbledore: "Severus… por favor" ¡Quién diría que Dumbledore llegara a suplicar por su vida¡Si se lo hubiesen dicho no lo creería! Pero ahí estaba, Dumbledore muerto y los Mortífagos más activos que nunca, todo había sucedido muy rápido.

- ¡Harry Potter! – dijo una voz chillona.

- Pero que… - dijo volviéndose - ¡Dobby¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el moreno con sorpresa.

- Dobby vino tal y como le prometió al gran Dumbledore señor, sí, Dobby ha venido señor… Dobby tiene que entregarle unas cosas señor, Dobby debe hacer lo que le prometió al profesor señor.

- Está bien¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con curiosidad. ¿Qué sería eso que le entregaría?

- Dobby ha venido a entregarle la llave de Godric Hollow señor – dijo el elfo a la vez que sacaba una vieja llave oxidada del bolsillo del pantalón tan estrambótico que llevaba. Harry la cogió y la observó con curiosidad, llevaba inscrito un escudo formado por un unicornio y una pantera. – Dobby también ha venido a recordarle que su cumpleaños se acerca señor…

- Dobby vendrá a recogerle y enseñarle Godric Hollow señor. Dumbledore lo arregló en una de sus muchas salidas señor. Dobby sabe que Dumbledore se ha esforzado mucho en dejarlo tal y como estaba antes de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado atacara señor.

- Dobby¿tú me acompañarás?

- Dobby irá con Harry Potter señor, para enseñarle el camino señor. Además ahora que Hogwarts cerrará sus puertas… Señor, Winki y yo habíamos pensado que tal vez necesitaría ayuda…

- Nunca he tenido un elfo doméstico Dobby… y no se si… - continuó diciendo el joven – Esta bien, de acuerdo – dijo al ver la cara de decepción de Dobby. Por cierto Dobby¿sabes algo de Kreacher?

- Dobby no sabe nada de Kreacher señor, pero si le llama vendrá señor.

- ¡Kreacher! – dijo Harry.

Y al instante en el que Harry le llamó, soñó el característico ¡Crac! Y ante ellos apareció el elfo que había delatado la estrecha relación que mantenían Harry y Sirius Black, antiguo amo de Kreacher.

- ¿Me llamaba señor Potter? – dijo haciendo una reverencia sin llegar a tocar el suelo con su larga nariz.

- Sí. Kreacher… ahora que Hogwarts no abrirá sus puertas… realmente no se que hacer contigo. No sé donde enviarte para que no me molestes. – Comentó Harry – Podrías hacer algo de utilidad… Tal vez si… Kreacher, irás con la familia Weasley. Quiero que los obedezcas, su palabra es la mía. Lo que ellos te digan será como si yo te lo hubiese dicho¿está claro? – ante esto el elfo asintió con la cabeza sonriendo – Otra cosa, te queda totalmente prohibido que contactes con ninguno de tus antiguos amos; ni por mensajes, personas intermediarias… ni por señas ¿entendido? – el elfo volvió a asentir pero ya sin la sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

- Señor Potter¿la sangre-sucia estará con los traidores a la sangre? – preguntó mordazmente.

Cuando dijo estas palabras Dobby se abalanzó sobre Kreacher y le dijo que nadie hablaba así de los amigos de Harry Potter. Harry separó como pudo a ambos elfos y miró con desprecio a Kreacher.

- Kreacher, quiero que mientras estés en esa casa, te dirijas a ellos con educación, te guste o no obedecerás mis órdenes. Cuida tu lengua. Al fin y al cabo deberías estar agradecido de que no te haya matado. Lo que hiciste es imperdonable pero a diferencia de tu querida Bella yo no mato por placer.

- Bella es mucho mejor que Harry Potter señor, mil veces mejor.

- Pues lo siento, me tendrás que aguantar. No creas que yo estoy contento de tenerte conmigo Kreacher. Antes de que te marches, que sepas que solo quedarás libre si yo te doy la prenda. Solo obedecerás a los Weasley porque yo te lo ordeno pero ellos no pueden darte la libertad. Si Hogwarts abre de nuevo, irás de cabeza a las cocinas.

- Como quiera señor – dijo Kreacher antes de desaparecer fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Dobby¿Godric Hollow es muy grande?

- Señor, Dobby no ha estado en Godric Hollow aún señor, pero creo que si que es grande señor, después de todo es una casa heredada de la familia Potter señor, sois herederos de Godric Gryffindor señor. Debe tenerlo en cuenta.

- Bien, tal vez contrate a otro elfo para que ayude un poco a Winki.

- Pero señor¡yo también estaré¡No necesita a ningún elfo más¡Dobby puede solo señor!

- Dobby, tú me acompañarás muchas veces cuando la ocasión lo requiera y no me parece justo dejar a Winki a cargo de toda la casa. Seguramente necesitará ayuda.

- ¿Dobby le ayudará señor? – Preguntó emocionado – Dobby hará trabajos para el gran Harry Potter… Dobby siempre ha sabido de su grandeza señor, pero nunca se imaginó que haría trabajos importante para Harry Potter señor.

- Dobby solo te pido una cosa… Por favor, llámame Harry, Harry a secas, no me llames señor.

- ¡Oh¡No! Eso sería perder el respeto señor, los elfos domésticos deben tratar a su amo con respeto señor.

- Si pero técnicamente no soy tu amo… - se calló al oír que la puerta del salón se abría e inmediatamente escuchó como sus tíos subían por las escaleras para irse a dormir. – ¡Dobby¡Márchate, rápido!

- Sí señor, Dobby vendrá a recogerle señor.

Justo en el momento que su tío abría la puerta, Dobby se marchó haciendo que el ruido tan característico de la desaparición se acoplara con el crujir de la puerta de la habitación del moreno.

- ¿Con quién hablabas muchacho? – Dijo agriamente Vernon.

- Con nadie tío Vernon, solo estaba estudiando en voz alta.

Y con eso su tío se fue por el mismo sitio que había entrado dejando a Harry tirado en su cama con una pregunta revoloteando en su cabeza. _"¿Qué más me tienes preparado profesor Dumbledore?"_

**-----------------**

- ¡Cissa¡Cissa¿Ya sabes dónde están?

- No Bella, el señor oscuro si lo sabe pero no me lo ha dicho. Me ha llamado antes y me ha ordenado que le enviase una lechuza a Severus diciéndole que irían a buscarlos.

- Tranquila Cissa, seguro que todo se arregla.

- ¿Tranquila¿Tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando? Draco no cumplió con sus obligaciones y el señor se lo hará pagar. Si antes estaba muy decepcionado de Lucius… Ahora también lo estará de Draco.

- Cissa, Draco aún está vivo. Ten eso en cuenta.

- Pero no por mucho tiempo. – Murmuró Narcisa.

- ¡Narcisa! – dijo alguien desde la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraban. – Ya están aquí y el señor oscuro quiere que vayas con ellos.

- ¿Yo¿Para qué me quiere? – el hombre que estaba en la puerta se encogió de hombros y se fue sin decir ni una palabra más.

- Te acompaño Cissa.

Recorrieron la mansión Ryddle durante diez minutos hasta llegar el punto de reunión que siempre utilizaban para estos casos. Mientras caminaban Narcissa se dio cuenta de que realmente toda la casa destilaba maldad por todos los rincones posibles, por cada grieta, por cada agujero producto del paso de los años.

Cuando llegaron ambas mujeres se detuvieron y llamaron. Esperaron y entonces se oyeron voces en el interior.

- Colagusano¡abre!

- Sí señor, en seguida señor. – Dijo Peter Pettegrew tartamudeando intimidado por el Lord.

- ¡Ahora! – Se escuchó gritar a Voldemort y acto seguido le lanzó un Cruciatus que duró lo bastante como para que el otro Mortífago presente en la sala abriese la puerta.

- Querida Bella, siento decirte que aquí no pintas nada ¡largo!

- Sí señor. – Cuando se dio la vuelta le susurró a su hermana un débil "todo saldrá bien" que ni ella misma se creía.

- Aquí tienes a tu querido hijo Narcissa. – y con un chasquido de dedos el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo aparecer al muchacho atado completamente.

- ¡Draco! – Gritó Cissa y se abalanzó sobre su hijo, pero un hechizo la impidió que llegara a su destino.

- No, no, no Narcissa, eso no está nada bien… - al ver que seguía intentándolo la amenazó diciendo que si no se estaba quieta le mataba. Narcissa cedió y se quedo quieta mirando a su hijo y después al Lord rogando mentalmente que no le hiciese nada.

- ¡Por favor señor! Solo déjeme acercarme a mi hijo… y volvió a andar hacia él.

- ¡Crucio!

- ¡Ahhh! – Narcissa había caído al suelo y gritaba retorciéndose de dolor.

- ¡No¡Madre!

- Jajajaja – Se escuchó una risa macabra. - ¡Qué escena tan bonita! Madre e hijo… rogando el uno por el otro. ¡Qué lástima! – Dijo negando con la cabeza – Hubieras sido un Mortífago excepcional Malfoy, un futuro prometedor¡un futuro grandioso! Pero lo que veo es algo que no me había imaginado… Eres un ser débil. ¡Un auténtico inútil que no sabe ni cumplir con las órdenes que se le encomiendan¡Eres como tu padre!

¿Crees que tengo ganas de jugar Draco? No me gustan los juegos, ni es tiempo de ellos ¡estúpido¡Deberías saberlo! Si no cumples lo que se te ordena te castigo. Si haces algo que no me gusta, te castigo. Si filtras información te castigo. Y si me traicionas… desearás con toda tu fuerza no haberlo hecho. Quédate con lo que te digo Malfoy, no lo repetiré. Falla una vez más y desearás no haber nacido.

- ¡Enciérralos en los calabozos a los dos¡Y que venga Snape!

Cuando todo estuvo despejado apareció un muy agitado Severus Snape.

- Severus, Severus… cuéntame todo, como sucedió, con detalles… - Dijo el Lord con ansias. - ¿Qué cara puso al saber que le traicionabas? Me han dicho que suplicó por su vida. ¡Ja¡El gran Dumbledore suplicando!

Y así Severus comenzó a relatarle la noche en que el profesor Dumbledore murió en sus manos, manos que el sentía sucias por mucho que se recordara que todo había sido producto de un acuerdo. Nunca lo olvidaría.

* * *

¿Y qué tal¿Qué os ha parecido¡Espero que os guste! Y perdón de nuevo... Gracias a los que me dejasteis reviews. :D

Besos

¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

_**"La amistad no se agradece, se siembra y se cultiva"**_

Hermiwg


End file.
